Rose Was Left Behind
by dreaming-up-fantasies
Summary: In a futuristic world The Doctor and Rose are running away as always but Rose is left behind. The Doctor was supposed to come back for her but he can't get through. Will he make it before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and Rose ran. They ran down the long hallway with lights flickering on and off. There had been an explosion, and they had to get away. With them were two survivors they had met, two girls who were in their twenties. No one was following them yet, but the futuristic race was sure to find them soon.

The four skidded to a stop before they fell into a huge square hole. And oddly enough there seemed to be a box, kind of like an elevator, hanging from a cable close by.

"We can jump. The cable might be able to lift it back up to the tardis on the top floor," Rose said. The doctor nodded and looked around. Suddenly a _zap_ was heard behind them and the doctor saw the yellowed hair of Rose disappear from the corner of his eye. A robot knocked her off her feet from behind. His sonic screwdriver was ready in his hand but one of the girls with him blasted it away with a gun. He gave her an impressed glance before leaning down to see Rose.

As usual, she tried to hide the pain but it was clear that one of her ankles was broken and the other was injured somehow. "I'm fine." She said as he picked her up.

"They're coming!" The brown girl yelled. At the end of the hallway were many more robots heading towards them.

"JUMP!" The doctor yelled. The girls jumped into the hanging box and so did the doctor carrying Rose. As soon as they were in, it the side closed up. They were trapped and submerged in darkness except for the circular hole opening at the top. The two girls banged on the top, trying to make it bigger.

"Rose. Rose. Stay awake. Look at me," The doctor kept saying to the girl leaning against the wall. She was sliding into unconsciousness but he didn't know why. She wasn't bleeding nor hit her head. But actually one of the robots stunned her into unconsciousness. They needed her. They needed her away from him.

"ROSE!" He yelled but she was already gone. He stood up angrily and held the sonic up to the opening. It did nothing. "How are we going to get out!" One of the girls cried hysterically. The older one paused then said, "We can if we jump and pull ourselves through the hole. It will be a tight fit, but we should be able to make it after I can get it a bit bigger. Doctor, she won't be able to come with us. If she's unconscious there's not a possible way to pull her up and through."

"No. I'm not leaving her. There has to be a way," He said but knew that she was right.

"I can't leave her!" He said more loudly again.

"I know! But what about us? She's not dead. If you get us to the tardis safely then the tardis can fly back and get her," The older one said.

"Yeah, if we leave now, we can come back. The androids will see us leaving but they don't know she's still in there. They won't touch her," The ginger piper up.

"Please. I have a son at home. He's only 2 years old. He can't lose his mother now," the girl said. The doctor glanced back at Rose and nodded. It was the only way. He'd come back.

They squeezed through the hole and jumped onto a platform above them. They started running and a nagging feeling hit the doctor. What if it didn't work? But it had to.

Meanwhile the androids stopped at where the hall ended and out walked not a robot but a human. A futuristic human that started to laugh. He began to talk to his minions.

"The doctor has destroyed our systems now and freed all of the criminals we've caught. Most of them are dead but few live. He has hurt us greatly this time but at a great cost to him. The systems are back online now. There is no way he will be able to come back for his yellow and pink friend. But you see, they are more than friends," he said slowly and chuckled more. "He has hurt us, so we will hurt him. We will hurt him in his hearts. We will make him suffer through her and when she's had enough, when he is finally able to see her broken, he will plead and do anything and we will accept his offer. And on that day in the upcoming future we will have the victory and kill the doctor and his time machine!" he said. The minions cheered and walking through them came another little group of humans who smiled with him evilly.

Rose tried to break through the fog in her head. Everything was blurry. She couldn't make out any of her thoughts but she felt something was wrong. An audible groan escaped her lips and she woke up. She was in a white and grey room on a bed that was actually comfortable. "Hello?" she called, trying to cover the fear in her voice but failing.

Above her in an unseen room to Rose was a small group of people. "And why aren't we starting right this instant?" A young, determined and violent man asked.

"I told you, if we gain her trust then destroy it, it will hurt her even more. It's not all about physical but mental too. And the law states we cannot do anything until she is fully healed. Her ankles are injured but they should be fine by next week. That's when we start," The eldest man of 25 replied. He turned around to one of the men in the group, and in on his plan.

"Go and play Doctor," He told him.

Rose sat up and looked around. It was a big room that was mostly empty but had a couch on it and another flat table that was possibly a kitchen table but there was another one beside it with no chairs.

A door appeared on an empty wall and a man with a white coat walked in.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Here to heal your foot," He replied.

"Don't come any closer!" She warned loudly.

He looked up, back at her, then took out a little button and pretended to click it. "That turned off the microphones," He lied. "Listen, I'm not going to hurt you. I am a prisoner just like yourself save I have been here longer. I was made to be the doctor. I have no choice so please just let me do my job," he pleaded and he came closer.

"A prisoner?" she questioned.

"Yes. All survivors of the explosion became prisoners again. Few escaped."

"The doctor?" She questioned. "Do you know the doctor?" she said, her stomach churning now. What had happened?

He stared at her before answering. "No but a man of that title did get away in an odd blue box that disappeared. By then the shields were online again and he tried to come back but the shields were too strong. I know nothing beyond that. Hold still," He said while attending to her foot. Rose lowered herself back onto the bed. The shields. Did that mean he came back for her and couldn't? He wouldn't just leave her, would he? No, no, no.

Something beeped in his pocket, notifying he had to leave. "I must go. Don't stand up until I come back in a few says and give the ok," He said and left. She groaned and tried to remember what happened. Well, no one tried to hurt her yet or cause pain. That was a good sign. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember what happened and fell asleep trying.

"Good, good," he said as the fake doctor came back.

"She believed it," he said with a smile.

"Yes. Great," the main guy said. Everyone left for the night but he stayed behind and watched her sleep. She really wasn't that bad. He had just said all of those things in the heat of the moment. He did want to destroy the doctor but maybe not through her as much anymore. But his younger brother was ready for it. There wouldn't be a way to stop him from hurting her. Unless…


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later.

"Go! Go tend to her foot while my brother and I talk," the main guy, Scott, said to the doctor.

"Listen, I'm changing the plans a little. While I'm in there, I'm still in control, understand? But you are in control of being the voice in the ceiling. Follow the guidelines I give you. I'll leave when she sleeps and come back up to check on things and give you more instructions. And yes, you'll still get to do your thing, just not yet." He said and called over two big security guys.

The door opened and two huge men roughly pushed in another man and the door slammed shut again. The guy looked at the door then turned around and saw Rose.

"Hi," he said sourly.

"Hi," Rose replied.

"I don't see why they take survivors as prisoners!" He yelled to the ceiling. He sat down on the couch and looked at the cast on Rose's ankle before asking, "So, what's your name?"

"Rose. Rose Tyler. And you?" She said glumly.

"Scott. My last name is too hard to pronounce, even for me sometimes!" He tried to joke. Rose mustered up a smile. Where was the doctor? Her doctor. Shouldn't he be here by now?

Scott tried to talk to her some more but she wasn't in the mood for talking and they both eventually fell asleep. Scott snuck out in the middle of the night but called in the guards to drag him out again in case she woke up.

"It's going well so far," Scott said to his brother.

"By well you mean awful," he grumbled.

"Tomorrow then. How about that? Tomorrow you can talk through the speakers. Will that make it better?"

"Whatever," He replied. Scott had them bring in another bed for him in the prisoner room and was pushed back in by the guards but she was still asleep.

When Rose woke up Scott was sitting on his new bed, looking dejected.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

He stared down at the bed and it seemed like the words had to drift through his daze before he looked up with glassy eyes and muttered, "Nothing."

"Rose Tyler," a loud voice boomed from above them. They both jumped and looked up.

"It is going to start very soon, Miss Tyler. Very, very soon," It said and then was gone. Scott, in his mind, thought his brother did that well. Short and mysterious. Very nice.

"Who was that?" Rose asked immediately after it was gone.

"Him," Scott answered. He liked this. He liked pretending and acting, it was fun. But actually, like he thought before, this girl, Rose, wasn't so bad. It was The Doctor that destroys things.

"Him? Him who?"

""Their leader. Their master. The worst person on this planet. He's angered. The Doctor made him mad. And I'm afraid that he's going to take it out on you. That's what they are doing to me," He said softly.

"But the Doctor is angry too. I know he is. He'd have to be," Rose trailed off then added again in a stronger voice, "The Doctor will save you and me both and everyone else here."

"I'm glad you still have hope. Hold on to it, it escapes fast." He replied.

And as if on cue, perfect timing, the door opened and the two big thugs dragged him out of his bed and through the door. He stared widely into Rose's eyes and he could see the fear in them for him.

The two men let go of him as soon as the door shut. "Nice timing you two." One of them grunted in response and he walked quickly back up the sleek hallways to headquarters.

"What shall we do with the others? The other prisoners?" His brother asked as soon as Scott walked in.

"Whatever. Doesn't matter much. But all she's been talking about is the doctor. She's doubting him. Her foot is almost healed, I can tell. Doc, tomorrow you will tell her it's ok for her to walk and the next day, well, Gabe, my brother, I'll write down the instructions. It's time to send The Doctor a message."

He pressed a button to fast forward through time in the room, so it will have felt like another day has passed before he came back but really it hadn't.

He messed up his hair before the two men pushed him back in on his command. He fell to his knees to look weak and stood up, slumped over, and sat on his bed.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked. He didn't look much different but something had happened.

"Fine," He replied and laid down, rolling away from her. He knew that was the way to get her to talk.

"Did they-Did they hurt you?" Rose said in a concerned voice now sitting up facing him.

"I don't want to talk about it. If I don't think, it will go away," Scott lied.

"It doesn't. Trust me I know. Talking about it helps," She said gently.

"How would you know? They haven't tortured you yet. They haven't played with your mind yet! I can't think straight. They have my mum. She's the only family I have left," he said almost hysterically.

"I'm so sorry," She mimicked the Doctor's saying sincerely. Thinking of him hurt though. He and the mighty TARDIS should have been back by now. How long had she been here? He couldn't have forgotten about her nor just left her here on purpose. But them why was he not here by her side? Or moreover, why was she not by his?

"It's also bad to have your own mind against you and play tricks with your emotions," she said softly.

"Tell me more," He said softly but smiled silently to himself. This was going to help information at headquarters.

"He hasn't come back yet. My Doctor. My best friend," She whispered slowly looking down at her hands and aware of the cameras in the room. He couldn't see her but was sure her eyes were watery.

"Do you love him?" Scott asked and held his breath for the answer.

"…Yes," she said.

"I loved someone too. But she was killed in the explosion. I can still see her face. Can you see his?"

"All the time. Always in my dreams," she said. "…That's why I don't like to sleep but sleeping is better than thinking in this place."

After that, they were done talking for the night. The next day they talked a little more at breakfast before he was pulled out again and she was left alone to her thousands of thoughts before the doctor came in. She stood up successfully. When she wasn't looking the doctor held his hand a thumbs up to the ceiling, signaling the plan as a go.

Scott came back, not looking as bad as before, but Rose didn't question him this time about what happened. She didn't want to know if he didn't want to talk about it or not. The day went on and they got to know each other more. Then in the evening the voice came back.

"Rose Tyler, it is coming very soon. It is going to begin very, very soon. Get ready. Be prepared. Tomorrow, we are going to send your precious Doctor a message and you are going to help us. He destroyed and ruined. We are going to destroy and ruin him. Do not fight us. Do not resist. He will come but with hope, we will get to him before he gets to you. Sleep tight." The voice crackled.

Rose turned in her bed to face Scott. "What are they going to do?" She asked in a scared voice.

"I-I don't know," he said in an honest voice but really he did know. It had been his idea. If they stick to the plan, that is.

That night Rose couldn't sleep. How could she? She could fight, yes, but that wouldn't get her very far. She had seen the two huge guards outside the invisible door and knew there were many more. They wouldn't be very fast but surely had stun guns to stop her. She was strong, she could handle it. For the doctor. Even if it caused her pain, it would mean he would be coming.

She was taken by one of the big guards and faced a different wall then the wall the guards were outside of but it opened and led into a small dark room. He pushed her up against the wall, catching her by surprise, and cuffs came out of the wall, pinning her wrists tight against it.

"Hey!" She yelled but he ignored her, put a sticky thing over her mouth, and sat down in the corner on a chair. Her eyes got wide and angry.

A new skinny man she had not seen before was pushed in. He had round glasses, scrappy hair, and torn clothes. Before Rose talked he spoke, "I'm a prisoner too. I am sorry for what I have to do. They have chosen me. They choose other prisoners to make it worse. I have to do it or I feel pain. I'm sorry miss, but I have felt enough pain."

"I was a costume maker for the old film industry here. It's gone now but I am supposed to make you look ragged and beaten down, the master told me, and if you resist then they will actually make you look like that without my help, which you don't want," He said. "I am awaiting instructions."

Rose tried to breathe in and out slowly. This was ok. Instead of actually torturing her they were just going to make it look like it. For show for the Doctor's message, she guessed. It was still bad but better than being beaten.

"Hello again, Rose Tyler. Slept well? Doesn't look like it. Hmm. Time to get started," He said in his low rumbling voice. The man stepped closer and a box appeared in the wall full of supplies. "First, make small rips and tears in her clothing all over," The voice said. The man picked up some scissors and got to work. Rose just stood there, focusing on breathing slowly. It wasn't that bad yet. And she closed her eyes. Everything was fine.

"Faster. Not so precise. More carelessly," The voice boomed. The man squeaked and cut and tore faster, mainly in her jeans and the hem on her jacket. "Off come her shoes," He said. Why her shoes? She wondered.

"More rips and tears towards the bottom of her pants," He said. The prisoner followed. Rose stifled an inaudible gasp when he accidentally cut her and blood started to drip down her leg.

"Yes. Good. Do that a few more times," The ceiling ordered.

"So sorry," He said and did that a couple more times around her legs. It started to sting but her legs were held securely in place by more cuffs.

"Mess up the hair." And he did. He made it ratty and tangled and wild, Rose couldn't see it but she just knew.

"And now cut off her shirt. Not all of it, just so her stomach is showing. Then fray the edges again."

Rose looked up, eyes wide, and watched as he carefully cut the shirt up, not too short, but exposing her stomach as commanded. Her tummy moved in and out as she focused on breathing deeply.

He finished then left quickly with his head down but she didn't move.

"See Rose, we aren't that awful. Not yet anyway," The voice cackled to life again. "I'll see you again tomorrow. That's when the message is sent. Though, I fear that it may not work. If he really wanted through, he would've come by now," The voice ended and the cuffs unlocked. She stood there and walked into the other room slowly.

She sat on her bed with her knees pulled up to her, trying to hide her stomach. Why did they do that? Why did they take her shoes? She was getting nervous. And why hadn't the Doctor come yet? He most likely just said that to make her think that The Doctor could get through their strong walls that keep him out but just hadn't yet. But really the Doctor couldn't, or he would have been back by now.

But the idea was planted and took root. What if The Doctor just wanted to get rid of her? No, he wouldn't do that. He would take her back to London, not leave her stranded in a prison cell. Still, they had gotten into a nasty row before they got the emergency signal to come here. Scott wasn't in the room so tears jumped into her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't cry now, save the crying for tomorrow," The voice boomed again then was gone. She jumped and looked up. They were always watching. That was creepy. She pulled up the covers and lay on her side for the rest of the night. Rose didn't even hear Scott come in as she was so caught up in her thoughts. Sleep finally took her and as always in her dreams, his face reappeared and the fight they had beforehand took place again in her mind. But it wasn't a dream, but actually a nightmare that twisted her memory and made it worse. It made the stupid idea the day before that he really did just leave her here real.

The next day she was jolted awake and started to protest but before she realized what was fully going on, somehow she was back in the dark room, once again pinned to the wall.

"What? Nothing over my mouth today?" She retorted to the ceiling.

"Oh no. Not today. Theodore is going to get you ready for the big video later today," The voice said and was gone. In came a more brute looking guy with four arms, but another prisoner. They always had prisoners do the dirty work. But each had something to lose so they had to do it.

"Name's Theodore. I've been instructed to do some things to you and to not stop. Sorry in advance but I have to do it. Hope you understand," he said and walked forward, covering her eyes this time but not her mouth with a cloth. Her vision was blocked so she didn't know when the next punch was coming from until it hit.

After he finished she was ready. Physically, she looked exhausted and tired and beaten down. And she felt that way too.

It finally, finally stopped and she heard his footsteps fade away. The cuffs suddenly released her and she fell to the ground. Her hands covered her face as she cried some more and felt her shoulders, feeling the bruises.

"Perfect," The voice broke through.

"You're a monster," She yelled.

"It's not over yet. Just one more thing then it's done. Like I said, we are going to send the Doctor a little message." It said then the room went silent. The guard picked her up because she refused to get up and set her on a table. She curled up in a ball and wept. Rose wept for the Doctor's absence, for the pain, for everything. A sharp poke was felt in her arm before she realized it was a shot with a needle which made her fall asleep instantly.

"NO! NOOO! I AM NOT GOING TO DO IT!" A loud voice awoke Rose from her slumber. She opened her heavy eyelids to see a blurry, skinny man get slapped and fall down to the ground. It became clearer and she recognized the man as Scott. The guard had hit him. Rose looked down and saw that she was pinned to the wall once again, but more securely this time. There were two small metal bands around her middle holding her to the wall as well as the others around her arms and legs.

The guard grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him up. He said a few words into his ear then spun him around to face Rose.

"I'm sorry Rose. They're making me do this. My family…"He said with tears leaking from his eyes as he walked closer. Her eyes were wide. He stood beside her and another guard stood next to him, with a gun pointed at his head. He waited for the door to open. In walked a tall, burly man. Gabe.

"Hello! Time to get his started, eh?" He said and handed Scott a knife who unwillingly took it.

A video camera stood a few feet away from them and Gabe went over to turn it on. He started speaking to it, as if to the Doctor, Rose would had listened but she noticed the shaking knife in Scott's hand and the words, "SAVE ME MY DOCTOR" written on her bare stomach in black ink that her jacket should be covering. Her eyes welled over with fresh tears. She was properly scared now but had no hope left. It was all gone. Finally Gabe turned around and said, "Begin."

Scott felt sick. This was all his fault. He was supposed to be in charge! It wasn't supposed to be this way. His brother had went crazy. But he couldn't fight him in front of Rose, it would destroy her even further. Couldn't they let Rose go and get the Doctor some different way?! He could refuse but was afraid the guard would actually shoot him on the spot. He was scared. He knew the guard would shoot him on the spot and as much as he liked Rose, he valued his own life much more.

Scott got down on his knees and held up the knife. "I'm sorry," He whispered to her wide, teary eyes and her hands that were shaking. At least he wouldn't hear her cries as they taped her mouth shut again. He held up the blade and with the least bit of pressure possible, began to follow the drawn on words to make them permanent.

She tried to move, to get away, but the metal bands held her still. She cried out but no sound was heard. Her eyes filled with pain and tears. It stung. It hurt. It bled. It felt like forever. Disgust swept over her as blood dripped down. Scott had fallen to the floor with his hands over his face and Rose slowly fainted to forget this reality.

The Doctor raged. The video message had just broadcasted on his screen in the TARDIS. It was Rose, his Rose, with bruises and torn clothing. What had they done? It was all his fault! The two girls with him had deliberately messed up the control panel when they left. He couldn't get back to the planet nor the correct time to get her back.

The man taunted him, begged him to come and get her. He felt sick when he saw the message. The message carved onto her flesh. In all his madness, he didn't notice the tears escaping from his eyes. They wanted a fight. They'd get one.

Rose woke up the next day on her bed. She squeezed her eyes shut. Was it all a bad dream? Her fingers lightly felt their way to her stomach. She had on a new shirt that covered it but nope. It had been real. She felt no pain now but the memory was still fresh. The words were almost healed now and that's what prompted her to look up at the electronic calendar. It had been 4 days. She had been asleep for 4 days. And Scott wasn't in the room. Scott had been taken to his own prison cell and put there by his own brother.

A wave of nausea lapsed over her. 'My doctor' it said. It would say for the rest of her life. Her doctor that hadn't been there for the past two or three weeks. That was a long time away from him, especially in this place. In this hell.

It would soon become a scar. A scar of the past. She'd never forget. Rose wondered what would happen next. If she would die here or if they'd just kill her if they couldn't reach the Doctor. She laid there in misery and in her thoughts for days and ignored the meals on the table. She lost track of time, it didn't matter anymore.

Until one day when a very loud crash blew away the door and the flying TARDIS came in. She sat up quickly, with pain still shooting through her middle after the many days, and looked up as The Doctor burst out.

There was screaming and crackling and other sounds outside of the white room but he came and scooped her up, apologizing, saying her name over and over. Rose was stunned. Was this real? It had to be. He came back for her!

He sat her down on the yellow chair near the console and told her to hang on a moment. He ran around frantically around the controls and flew them out of there, getting away successfully and causing more damage than he ever imagined to their headquarters.

"Did it!" He exclaimed and turned to look at Rose who was slumped over in the chair.

Beep. Beep. Beep.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose woke up in the medical bay of the TARDIS. She should feel safe by now, but she didn't. Somehow, she just didn't. Her skin still crawled and ached. There were tubes in her arms running to machines. She felt them and tried to pull them out. A loud beeping noise came from that and the Doctor came running in.

"No, no! Don't pull them out," He said worried.

"Get them out," She said, looking down. She couldn't face him or look him in the eye. He came back after all, she repeated to herself.

"But-" he started.

"Please," She whispered and he obeyed. There was a silence between them except for the TARDIS humming.

There were so many things he wanted to say but all that came out was, "How are you feeling?"

"M'fine," She slurred.

"No, Rose-" he began.

"I'm fine," She said more clearly. Why was she being this way? She wondered. He had come back after all, she thought. Yeah, but not soon enough, another voice in her head said.

"Ok," He said softly and sensing his presence was unwanted, left the room. Rose closed her eyes. She felt awful. She knew he probably felt like it was all his fault. It kind of was- no. No, it was nobody's fault, she argued. Honestly, she felt embarrassed. All she was to him was some weak little human being.

The TARDIS hummed to her while she stared at the walls.

A few days later.

Rose had convinced him she was well enough to be back in her own room. Finally, privacy! She hadn't come out very much for the past few days and anytime she saw him was in the control room, tinkering away. She had been to the kitchen. That was it. Her room and the kitchen.

The TARDIS was floating through space with ease but there was plenty of tension inside the blue box.

She had cried out the first time she raised her shirt and looked at her stomach then quickly became quiet, hoping he hadn't heard. He didn't know yet about her scarred stomach. She didn't want him to know. Not ever. And that ruined the potential that she had long before dreamed bout. As if he could have a relationship with a human though, she retorted to herself.

She wore big sweatshirts that were soft. They didn't hurt her stomach. It was healing but some bruises from before were still there. Ones that should've gone away by now.

Finally they both ran into each other in the kitchen and Rose didn't dart out. She stayed and pushed around her food with the fork. After a while she stood to put it up.

"You didn't eat any of it?" He questioned.

"I'm not that hungry," She replied.

"Oh. Listen, Rose, can we talk?" he asked. Rose nodded blindly and sat back down with her plate clattering on the table. This was it. She was going to be sent back home to her mum to live out the rest of her days alone.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. It never should have happened. Ever. I feel awful thinking about it," he started to say.

"It's fine. It's over now," She said staring at her food in a daze.

"It's not fine-"

"It's fine. I'm fine," She said and left the room.

Rose felt awful for cutting him off like that but she was nervous. She didn't know why though! All those terrible things that happened to her there, mainly all the time she had to think, twisted her mind. How could the Doctor like her now, with her scars and bruises. A weak little yellow and pink human being. How did he ever like her? Or did he ever?

She lay in her bed, wishing to be face down on her pillow but that wasn't possible anymore. Frustration washed over her and tears leaked from her eyes. She wouldn't be able to go on adventures for a while with him because of her stomach and other injuries. It hurt to sit up and to move and lay back down.

Embarrassment came with the frustration. She was ashamed that she had gotten hurt and had to be left behind. How were they supposed to save planets if she did that again? As if they were ever to go anywhere again, she thought.

A little while later when she was more calm there was knocking at the door. "Rose?"

"Yeah?" She said from her bed.

"Can I come in?" He asked from the hallway. She sighed, if he really wanted in, he could come in. She was about to say yes when she looked down at her stomach and nausea swept over her. Silence filled the room. Nervously she replied with a quiet "yes," almost hoping he didn't hear her. But he did.

The door opened slowly and he peeked his head in.

"I made dinner and I didn't burn it!" he said happily while she tried to muster up a smile.

"I don't want any of it, but thanks," she replied. His face fell, "Okay," he said and walked in the room to sit on her bed. Rose thought rejecting him would make him go away!

"Why aren't you hungry?" he asked softly.

"My-my stomach hurts," she stammered out. He froze. No, no, she still didn't know that he knew. But of course he did know as he watched it as it happened. The Doctor didn't let his eyes dart down to her sweatshirt covered stomach. He desperately wanted to see what it looked like by now but didn't dare. She had to mean fake stomach cramps.

"Oh, well I could give you these one pills. They are like Advil but they work so much better," he suggested.

"Sure. Yeah, that'd be great," She smiled while he got up to leave. As soon as the door shut she laid down and carefully rolled to the side, her back towards the entrance to her room. The door opened again and soft steps meant he came in again.

"Just set it on the table there," Rose instructed without rolling over to look at him. She wished he wouldn't look at her, but she could feel his eyes searching for an answer of what was wrong. Well Doctor, everything was wrong! She wanted to scream out but didn't.

A cup of water sloshed around as it was placed on the little wood table with a bright purple pill next to it. The Doctor knew she wanted him to leave but instead he sat down on the bed next to her. She felt him sit down and she squeezed her eyes shut. Rose was not going to cry. Nope.

"Rose, do you think you'll want to visit your mum soon?" He asked. Was that his way of asking her to leave?

"Umm, yeah I guess. 'Mmm, when? I'll need time to pack up my things?" She slurred.

"What do you mean? Why are you packing your things?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well, you're asking me to leave, aren't you? I'm not stupid, I can take a hint when one is put out there."

"Rose Tyler, I will and would never ask you to leave! I want you to stay here as long as you want, on the TARDIS with me," He replied firmly.

She started to sit up while saying, "Really?"

"Yes, of course," he said while putting his hand on her shoulder that was supposed to be a comforting gesture but she suddenly flinched away from his touch.

He touched me. He touched me, she repeated in her head, freaking out. She felt dirty again, disgusting. And she had flinched away too! Why did she do that?! It wasn't on purpose, it was a reaction to his touch.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Rose, I didn't mean to," he said, clearly shaken, while standing up.

Rose sat up to face him but he was already leaving.

"Wait! I'm sorry, Doctor! It's fine. Really." She said but he didn't turn to look at her.

"Yes, of course it's fine. Fine. Everything is just fine with you. Fine, peachy even," He retorted in a dark, mocking voice and left, with the door slamming shut for finality.

She stared after him. He'll be gone to some unknown part of the TARDIS by now, she thought. Rose's eyebrows furrowed together. This was awful! He tried reaching out and she just made it worse. But he had wanted her to stay, or did. She wasn't so sure by now.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day passed by but Rose didn't leave her room. They had almost starved her in that hell hole, she could go a day without eating. Even though her stomach hurt form hunger pains, it already hurt before that and a little more pain wouldn't make that much of a difference.

She was sat on the floor in a corner of her bathroom with her knees up to her chest almost. Dried up tears were left on her face from earlier but there weren't anymore tears to cry out. He wouldn't be able to hear her in the bathroom, if he was even listening. Earlier had been awful. She had been shaking and sobbing into arms, out of pain and sadness and loneliness, though she was the one doing the pushing away.

Now she stared blankly ahead, mouth parted slightly open, thinking. Thinking about nothing. There was no way she could focus on anything. Reality was nothing she wanted to face anytime soon. Not knowing what was going to happen, she recoiled. She hadn't looked at her injuries in a while, so Rose sighed deeply and stood slowly, carefully taking off her shirt. She cringed as her eyes stared at the reflection in the mirror. Mostly on the words "my doctor" etched onto her pale flesh forever.

The rest of the bruises and a cut on her back looked worse than they did a few days ago. They hurt at the slightest touch and were a darker blackish blue. Some even were tinged with a green. She squeezed her eyes before the tears fell out and turned around, putting her shirt back on. She finally broke down, grabbed a long red blanket from her bed, and left her room for the kitchen. Anxiously, she rummaged through the fridge, looking for quick snacks she could grab.

Spinning around, almost flinching at the sight of The Doctor she knew would be there, Rose was met with just air. He hadn't appeared from nowhere after all! Slowly tossing her head back with relief, she made her way back to her room and locked the door.

The Doctor, who was hiding in a dark corner at hearing her coming, had wide eyes. What could he do to help her!

Later that night Rose fell asleep in her bed and started tossing and turning. The nightmares finally came. First, it was the scary voice. She didn't remember the name that went with it, or perhaps she just blocked it out. It teased and taunted her and asked how the new tattoo looked, but he had meant her scar. Then, it twisted into the final guy that was to beat her. His fat body stayed the same, but his face twisted into that of one she knew very well. Now it was The Doctor hitting and punching her in the darkness of her dreams.

Finally she woke up, crying and screaming for it to stop. But it the darkness of her own room images still flashed by, even with her eyes open. One of the figures kept coming closer and closer until she couldn't take it anymore and ran out of her room. She ran down the hallway and leaned again the wall for support. No, sshhh. She told herself. It was just a dream, a nightmare.

The Doctor was not some maniac. He would never hurt her, she tried to soothe herself but the images in her head danced around some more, making the soothing words seem like lies. Shaking her head to clear out the images, Rose started to wonder around the TARDIS, like going for a walk. She strolled along slowly and went down hallways she never had been down before. The name plates on the doors didn't mean much to her as she didn't look at them.

Hours later she realized that she was lost and the TARDIS wasn't helping like she normal would do! She now opened the doors to the rooms to find The Doctor. After all her pushing away, she finally felt like she needed his presence and warmth and safety. But he was not in any of the rooms, most of which were locked. Rose gave up and leaned against the wall in defeat but it wasn't like the others. It _felt_ different. And it was. It was gold and had engraved circles all over it.

Sensing this was a special room, she tried to handle, almost knowing it would be locked, but to her surprise it opened. Rose jumped back a little before slowly stepping inside and quietly gasping. It was The Doctor's bedroom. It was large and gold with a huge elaborate bed in the middle on which the Doctor himself was sleeping crookedly on. He almost never slept!

Not knowing what to do and feeling very anxious and nervous she just stood there. But she needed him right now. She took a step forward as if to go to him then took two more steps back. A few more times this happened before she decided to leave and get lost again back to her room. When she was almost out of the door a very sleepy male voice called out, "Rose?"

She jumped a tiny bit before turning around to look at him, suppressing a smile at what a mess his wild hair was. "What are you doing in here?" He asked as he woke up more.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I was lost…and I…I-I couldn't find you. I was-I had a bad, no I'm fine now. No, not fine, I just…I didn't mean to wake you," she said timidly while backing up.

"Wait, what's wrong? Rose?" He asked, sitting upright and looking at her.

Without warning, tears jumped into her eyes and she mumbled incoherent images from her nightmare ending with, "And you…you…you…"She couldn't get it out all the way. He stood up and went to her, carefully placing his hand on her back and guiding her to his bed. There was a soft golden glow in his dark room, she noticed through her teary vision.

"I'm sorry, it was just a stupid dream. I didn't mean to come in here…but it was so real," she said, crying still. Rose just couldn't seem to stop but The Doctor sat calmly there with her, scared of what he did to her in her nightmare. He put his arm around her, hovering before he laid it on her shoulders. She flinched a little at his touch.

He put his other arm around her and pulled her sobbing body in towards him, her face resting on his chest. "Rose, it's alright now. It's ok. Nothing is going to happen to you now. I'm here. I will never let anything else happen to you ever again. Nothing will hurt you now," He purred softly in her ear while stroking her hair softly.

She began to quiet down and stopped while sniffling every now and then. Her head raised and she stared at him before asking, "Can I just sit in here for a little while? I don't think I can go back to sleep…but I don't want to be alone," She said standing up while spotting a chair in the corner of the spacious room.

The Doctor, who had become tired again, grabbed her hand and held on to it. "No. Here, just lay down with me," he said while taking off his shirt that was wet with tears. Rose stared at it before replying truthfully, "Doctor, I don't want to sleep again."

"It will be ok. I'll be here right next to you," He said while slowly pulling her back to the bed. They both were lying down under the covers facing each other. The Doctor found Rose's hand before drifting off to sleep himself.

Hours later The Doctor awoke and studied Rose's face. It was so beautiful, though he knew she didn't think so. Her hair was all messed up and her lips slightly parted. He so wanted to kiss them and wake her up that way, but knew he shouldn't. The Doctor didn't know what happened to her when she was imprisoned. Something really bad though. His fingertips hovered over her temple. He hadn't intruded someone's mind for a very long time. The Doctor didn't even remember if it would wake her up or not.

With all the strength he had, he moved his hand away and laid his head back closing his eyes. Happiness welled over him. She had opened up to him! Curiosity did tug at him on how Rose had found his room but he didn't care anymore. Rose Tyler was actually in his bed! Being more mature than that, he stared at her and memorized her face more clearly than he knew it before. Hours passed again.

Rose was awake but her eyes were still shut. This wasn't her bed. Shock came to her as his breathing was heard close by. Then it all came back, even the nightmares. But she pushed them as far away as possible before opening her eyes and greeting him a good morning.

She tried not to look at him as she sat on the side of his bed as he got dressed but failed. Who knew The Doctor actually had muscles underneath that slim pinstriped suit?! But to her surprise, that wasn't what he pulled on. He had on a normal blue shirt and pants. Nothing fancy or outrageously hideous.

The rest of the day they lounged in the library and The Doctor watched from the chair across from her as Rose's eyes skimmed across the page excitedly. And Rose watched him in humor as he tried to fix them lunch which ended with her helping him greatly.

The day came to an end, and just like a date, he walked her back to her room, which was still dark from the night before. Rose hesitated to walk in as all her fear came flying back. The Doctor walked in front of her to find the light switch and flood the room with light while jumping on her bed.

"Want to sleep with me tonight?" He asked excitedly. "What?!" She asked, jerking her attention from the bad dreams to his face.

"No, I meant like last night. I do get lonely at night, you know," he told her. She knew it was a lie though. He barely slept at all and it nagged at her on how long he had been awake before she woke up that morning. He offered it to her because he knew she was afraid of her nightmares again. And she was. That's why she took his offer up and went to sleep next to him in his bed that night.

He again held her hand in that enormous bed that glowed softly with comforting gold light. Rose almost wondered if he had it there on purpose to soothe his own bad dreams or if it was the TARDIS trying to display a comforting light.

Either way, she slept soundly that night. The next day they lounged around again, her denying him to pool and wanting to go exploring around the TARDIS. That night she woke up in a sweat but he quickly calmed her. "I'm here," he had said in a soft, tired voice.

It became a routine then. Rose went to sleep with The Doctor every night. Until one day the Doctor bounced up and down into the console room, asking her where she wanted to go. Instantly he knew it was a mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

She became visibly more timid and asked nervously if they could stay in again, saying it had been fun the past few days. True, it had been, but he was getting anxious and she noticed to her embarrassment. They stayed in the library until he excused himself and was gone for several hours. Rose closed her book and stood up, just as he was coming back in. He looked different. Had he gone out somewhere? Rose hadn't felt a bumpy landing but she was very absorbed into that book.

Rose didn't say anything to him and they went on with the day with a tiny hint of awkwardness that had not been there before. She climbed into his bed with hesitation but he urged her on and they again slept.

The Doctor guiltily slipped a sleeping drug while they were eating dinner so he could look at her scar. With one hand still holding hers, he slowly and carefully moved the covers from both of them and closed his eyes in frustration as she was wearing a button up shirt. His fingers nimbly undid the buttons while glancing up to make sure she was asleep.

He knew this was wrong but there would be no other way for him to inspect her. Rose hated to be in the medical bay and if he drugged her any other time, she would know it. But while one sleeps, they move around and it's less likely to be aware of it.

The Doctor moved the shirt away while feeling sick to his stomach. It was true. It was there. It was there right on her smooth stomach. SAVE ME MY DOCTOR. He felt nausea come over him and tears spring to his eyes. He shook his head away along with the tears. It was there but it looked like it was healing fine. Nothing he could do to help it. What he didn't see was all the bruises on her shoulders and sides that were hidden from her pajamas.

His fingers shook a little as he started to button her shirt back up, accidentally brushing against her skin halfway up. Her tired eyes opened to his dismay and slowly widened as she realized what was going on. She felt violated.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed loudly while rolling away from him. She buttoned up her shirt the rest of the way quickly facing away from him.

"Rose, why didn't you tell me about it?" He said. He couldn't play pretend anymore.

"What?" she asked.

"SAVE ME MY DOCTOR," he replied as his voice cracked. It pained him to say his own name.

"I didn't want you to know," Rose said while looking down, feeling ashamed.

"I had to watch them do it to you, Rose. That's how I knew where you were," he choked out in a voice indescribable.

Then suddenly she seemed to fully realize what had happened. She shouldn't be ashamed. She wasn't at fault.

"Why were buttoning my shirt up?" She said and her eyes widened. "Didn't you think I would wake up?" She said louder. The doctor tried to get a word in but before he did she yelled, "YOU DRUGGED ME!" Ahh. Maybe he hadn't been as discreet about it as he thought.

"No- I just want to-"

"Yes you did! Why did you do that?!" She freaked out, standing on the other side of the room. "What, did you get to feel me up while you had my shirt undone?!"

"No! ROSE! I would never do that. Listen to me," He said as she stormed past him. He grabbed her hand firmly. She tried to jerk away but he held her in place.

"LISTEN TO ME! Rose, I wanted to see how it was healing since you refuse to go near the medical bay."

"Do you know how humiliated this makes me feel? DO YOU? Of course you don't," She screamed with tears threatening to spill over.

"Because of me you are stuck in here. Because of me you can't go and save entire planets and civilizations because your little weak human being has a tiny little cut! Stop worrying about me, I'm fine!" she said aggressively.

"I want to help you! And it's not a little cut, it's a serious thing to look after Rose!" He said.

"Let go of me," She jerked away strongly. He let go. "Don't talk to me. Don't touch me," Rose said as she walked past him and ran back to her room slamming the door and locking it.

"TARDIS, please, please don't let him in," She asked it while pacing. If he tried to open the door it wouldn't open if the TARDIS didn't want it to.

Everything was spinning out of control as she paced the room. Things became dizzy. She sat on her bed and held her head. She felt disgusting, dirty, humiliated, and violated. That's the one thing she never thought he'd do.

Her bruises were multiplied with pain. Everything hurt. She screamed. She cried. She yelled until her lungs were out of air. His shouts were heard from the hallway. The handle shook but the TARDIS didn't let him in.

The images came back. They haunted her mind. Flashes of the men and white room flew across her vision, making them come alive inside the TARDIS. She screamed at them, she cried at the pain, she shouted at her hysterical breakdown. She couldn't stop sobbing. Everything she held in he knew about. They were having such a good time the last few days and all of it seemed like a lie now.

It became louder and louder and so did his shouting but she couldn't hear him. Rose had a nervous breakdown like this before in school. Everything had built up inside of her and kept spilling out, even when she thought it was done. She grasped at her hair and head. Her cheeks were wet with salty tears.

They kept coming back again and again. They wouldn't go away. What did she do in school when this happened? She went to the shower, mainly to get away from her mum though. But her tiny bathroom here served as a safe place before so she locked herself in there and tore of her clothes, thinking angrily of how The Doctor had done the same to her top shirt just earlier.

She turned on the shower, knowing it was loud. Maybe if The Doctor heard no more yelling and the shower running, he would figure she's calm and go away. Rose glanced in the mirror and whimpered audibly. The bruises were somehow darker than before, and stung when nothing would touch them. They spotted her entire shoulder area and back. Tears gushed out at the awful sight of herself. At least she was thinner as she hadn't been eating as much, though in the back of her mind she knew that was also bad.

Rose hesitated before stepping in, the water stung at her bruises but in a sick way, it felt good. Causing pain would get back at The Doctor and his intruding ways. She cried out but didn't move as the hard water bet down on her blackened back.

She sobbed with her face against the wall and went to grab the shampoo when her foot slid over the water. She grabbed blindly at the shower curtain as she fell, taking it with her as she hit the hard surface on the tub.

Pain exploded everywhere and she let out a scream. It was like fireworks, in fact, she could even see the reds and blues in front of her eyes. Then unconsciously she called out for him. "DOCTOR!" she yelled frightened as blood mixed in with the running water coming down hard on her face. Then she drifted off into the darkness.

The Doctor couldn't hear her anymore. He was so worried and mad and anxious. He pounded at the door, yelling for her to open it. He yelled at the TARDIS to open it but she didn't listen. He was forced to hear her screams and yells and cries for everything to stop.

Then the shower went on and everything was quiet. He pounded on the door, trying to break it down but it didn't budge. He had the sonic out but its buzzing did nothing. Until he heard an earsplitting scream of his name. He became more frantic and to his surprise, the sonic unlocked the door. The Doctor got over his shock quickly as rushed into the room and pounded on the door to the bathroom. He didn't want to go in, he felt bad enough about looking at her scar earlier.

But something was wrong. The door wouldn't suddenly open unless the TARDIS opened it as if something bad happened. He pounded on the door and yelled, listening for her screams telling him to go away. None came drifting through the door. He soniced the door and went inside, stepping into floor flooded with water. He looked at the shower, with the curtain torn down laying across Rose. "Oh god," he heard himself saying.


End file.
